parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of Evox
Narration: * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: Adagio thinks about being a born pup with his parents bodi and darma * Evox: This gives me a good idea for a medival virus * The Darkest Faerie: We'll Soon Fix them Won't We * Narrator: Can Our Heroes Fight Agianst Evox's New Virus Before it Sends them to the Medival Ages? * Narrator: Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next! Lyrics Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Rise of Evox * (Adagio is day dreaming about when he was born as a pup with his parents, Bodi and Darma) * Bodi (In the flashback): Darma. * Darma (In the flashback): Yes, Bodi? * Bodi (In the flashback): Let's name our baby son, Adagio. * Tyler Klause: ADAGIO! * Adagio: Yeah? * Tyler Klause: You Ok We heard something * Fang Klause: What we're you dreaming about? * Adagio: Nothing just remember about my parents. * Maddie Klause: I Know You're Parents Are Bodi and Darma We Know How much you miss them * Adagio: Yes I remembered them ever since. * Tyler Klause: I Had no Idea * Adagio flashbacks when Baby Adagio was crying at night and Bodi and Darma came to Baby Adagio * Tyler Klause: And when you met me we became best friends * Adagio: Yeah I remember. * (Meanwhile at Viruses, Inc.) * Female Singers: (Female Dark Singing) VIRUSES, INC. * Evox: So Adagio Remembers His Parents Hmm This gives me a great idea for a knight virus from medival do you have one Roxy * Roxy: Ooooh I Sure do Evox one that's just your size meet.... * Roxy Presses her virus creator tablet and creates a knight like virus * Roxy: King Arthur the Virus Knight * Evox: Yes Yes Yes Now Do Me A Favor Find the Omega Racers * King Arthur the Knight Virus: Yes Evox I Will Serve Only You * (Meanwhile the gang has breakfest steel was making them sausage and pancakes) * Maddie Klause: My Favorite * Fang Klause: Mine Too * Adagio: I'll like some blueberry pancakes. * Steel: Blueberry pancakes coming at ya * Steel Flipes the spatula and puts the blueberry pancake on adagio's plate and adagio puts syrup on it * Tyler Klause: Chocolate chip pancakes for me steel please * Steel: Coming at ya * Steel Flips the chocolate chip pancake with the spatula on tyler's plate * Tyler Klause: Thank's Steel * Steel: My Pleasure * All: Let's Eat * As Omega Racers eat there breakfest the virus alarm goes off * Adagio noticed something strange outside * Tyler Klause: What is it Adagio? * Adagio: This guy looks like a knight. * Fang Klause: Except that it's shield and back looks * Fang Gets a Logo From his virus design * Steel: A Virus! * All: EVOX!!! * Fang Klause: He Must've Sent another Virus to stomp us * Maddie Klause: If we get in our velichles we can catch it * Tyler Klause: Omega Racers..... * All: LET'S RACE! * The Omega Racers Get in there velichles and head out to stop the knight like virus but then they putted the breaks on there velichles and headed out on the street * Adagio: WHO ARE YOU KNIGHT-LIKE-VIRUS?!?! * King Arthur the Knight Virus: I AM KING ARTHUR THE VIRUS KNIGHT SENT BY EVOX FROM VIRUSES INC! * Adagio: You're the true murderer of Anna and Elsa's Parents? * King Arthur the Knight Virus: YES I AM! NOW I'LL DESTROY YOU OMEGA RACERS! * Adagio: YOU CAN'T TURN MY INTO A BABY!!! * King Arthur the Knight Virus: But I can send Maddie and Fang to the Medival Ages in the PAST! * (Opens a Portal to Camelot in the Middle Ages with his Sword) * Rockerman and Rockergirl appeared in front of the Omega Racers * Rockerman: STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!!! * King Arthur the Knight Virus: WHAT THE-- WHO ARE YOU?!?!? * Adagio: They are Rockergirl and Rockerman * King Arthur the Knight Virus: I HAVE NO BUISNESS WITH YOU TWO IT'S MADDIE AND FANG I WANT! * Rockergirl: YOU HAVE TO SLICE THROUGH US! * King Arthur the Knight Virus: VERY WELL! * King Arthur the Knight Virus Grabs Maddie and Fang Sending them Through the Portal to Camelot instead of Rockergirl and Rockerman * Tyler Klause: FANG!, MADDIE!, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Fang: Where are we? * Maddie: Is this Camelot? * Merlin: Fang, Maddie. Welcome to Camelot. * (Meanwhile at the Garage Tyler was in his bedroom he was sad about what happened to fang and maddie he sat on his bed and did a four longed sigh in sadness with a tear from his eye) * Adagio comforts Tyler Klause * Tyler Klause (crying): I Should've saved them when i had the chance adagio * Adago: I remember when I was a baby pup when I was crying at night with broken heart * (Adagio Flashbacks) * Baby Adagio (In the Flashback): (Crying) * Tyler Klause: I Know (wipes tears away) * Bodi and Darma (In the Flashback): What's wrong, Adagio? * Tyler Klause (sad in flashback): So you we're crying as a baby pup? * Adagio (In flashback): Yes I was crying as a baby pup. * Tyler Klause (sad in flashback): wow you must've been through a lot in a pup huh? * Adagio (In flashback): Yes and my parents sing me a peaceful lullaby. * Tyler Klause (sad in flashback): That was so sad. * Adagio: Yes. * Steel: THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SAD NOW! LET'S GO HELP FANG AND MADDIE! * Tyler Klause: (whipes tears off): You're Right Steel Let's DO IT! * Rockerman: We can find Fang and Maddie in Camelot. * Rockergirl: We can find them together. * Tyler Klause: RIGHT! * (Tyler Gets in Tridoron and Adagio gets on Auto Vajin) * Tyler And Adagio: OMEGA RACERS....LET'S RACE! * They Accelerated There Velichles into the Camelot Portal * And they Arrived in Camelot along With Rockergirl and Rockerman * (They currently found Fang as Werewolf and Maddie as Mermaid in Camelot) * Adagio: Maddie We've found you! * Tyler: Fang We've found you! * Fang Klause: Hey Guys. * King Arthur: We become allies to Fang and Maddie. * Adagio: Yeah But the King Arthur We Know is a Virus In Our Timeline. * King Virus: Another Me? Only if I can face that evil me! * Maddie Klause: No Only Tyler and Adagio Can Do It Not You. * Fang Klause: She's Right It's Gotta Be Tyler and Adagio * King Arthur: Very well then you can go home now. * Rockerman: Wait what about fang and maddie * Merlin: Fang and Maddie can go with you. * Tyler Klause: Thanks Merlin. * (Rockerman, Rockergirl and the Omega Racers approached to King Arthur the Virus) * Tyler Klause: Stand Back Merlin this is how we get down. * All: GET EM! * King Arthur the Virus: WHAT?!?! I THOUGHT YOU'RE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER!!! NO!!!!!!!! * Tyler Does a Tornado Kick to King Arthur the Virus * Fang Maddie Adagio Fight King Arthur the Virus * Rockerman: ROCKER PUNCH!!! * Rockergirl: ROCKER KICK!!! Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts